Moonlight Magnificat
by DeuxEx
Summary: Will a simple dance be enough to save the world? chapter 4 Up! Please review! Sorry for the hiatus!
1. Lucindia Arrested

Moonlight Magnificat

By: Psychobabbler

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity.

Note: Ah it feels so good to write again! Dear fans, if you like my writing, I am planning on changing my pen name so please send me some reviews on if I should or not!

No flames please Also, I changed it around a little bit so don't review me on that either.

Moonlight Magnificat-She Magnifies the Moonlight

Chapter 1

A blare of red struck the square of Aldebaran. There was a scream and a red glare floating above the tourmaline gleam of the pools. The clock-tower flashed red and a girl was ejected from the Kafra Corp. Headquarters. Times were different in the current Rune Midgard and anyone could be a Kafra but this one girl tried every new Kafra Corp in the Rune Midgard Kingdom but they all kicked her out. They literally kicked her out. The girl flung her long brown hair behind her and she brushed her sleeves off. She adjusted her twin ribbons in her hair and angrily walked with her whip stalking behind her. Her little Lunatic named Ribbon-head was bouncing right behind her with its white fur flipping up and down. Another girl ran up to the girl and shook her head.

"Lucindia… rejected…again?" asked the girl. Lucindia let out a frustrated humph.

"Yeah, so what about it?" said Lucindia moodily. She snapped her whip and the other girl winced.

"You should try yourself Sancta," muttered Lucindia, "Quite hard, you know?" Sancta scoffed and pulled out a wand. She scrubbed the jeweled end of the wand with her 'specially-dyed' Payon-green scapular. She pounded it against her black dress and waved it casually. Lucindia stared at the wand and exchanged looks with Sancta. A green aura fluttered around Lucindia like the leaves of the soft green vines of Payon tearing off. Lucindia sighed and began to walk towards the clock tower.

"Was there something on my face?" asked Lucindia to Sancta. Sancta laughed and muttered something under her breath that sounded something like 'dancers.'

"What do you mean by that!" asked Lucindia in an angry tone. Sancta sighed and picked up Ribbon-head and began to pet it.

"I asked what do you-" Lucindia began. Sancta shoved a small ball of black cloth into her mouth and chuckled. Lucindia seemed to have been talking too much so she pulled the cloth ball out of her mouth and playfully tossed it around.

"Ack! Ack!" screamed a boy. He had a bow slung across his back and a Bathory was chasing him out of the clock tower.

"Lumen Sanctum!" screamed Sancta. She pointed her wand at the Bathory and in a flash of holy light, the Bathory was gone. Sancta put her wand back inside her robes and casually walked into the clock-tower with Lucindia as the boy gaped at them. A step before they reached the tower doors, a large burly guard wearing a crimson chest-plate and magenta leggings walked out and blocked the entrance. Lucindia's eyes flared into a shade of light pink then she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me dear sir," said Lucindia in a sweet voice. Sancta rolled her eyes and pulled her wand out again and began to polish it. Lucindia flashed a tart glare at Sancta and she turned back to the guard.

"Can you please move out of the way please?" Lucindia asked amiably. The guard was silent. He lifted one armored hand to his visor and he flicked it upwards. He took a glimpse at Lucindia and Sancta. He dropped his spear in his other hand. His eyes widened and he hurriedly tapped the visor down.

"I'd have to have to arrest you," boomed the guard. Lucindia was shocked.

"Me!" screamed Lucindia in a bitter voice. "Me! What did I do? I just came from the Kafra Corp! I was auditioning!" The guard had his fingers in his ears. He tugged something out of his belt and handed it to Lucindia without a word. A person who looked just like her with twin ribbons in her hair and long flowing brown hair was on the poster. Instead, that person had green eyes and not the colorless color-changing eyes of Lucindias. Lucindia began to read out loud but she didn't notice the eyes.

"Murder case… Juno…? Bloody snows… reward 1 million zeny?"

"Yes, you read it right," said the guard.

"But I've never been to Juno!"

"It says right here,"

"But—"

"Look here-"

"No! But look at-"

"It says here in bold-"

"But-hey those eyes,"

"Ma'am, please stop making up-"

"I am not look at these eyes!"

"Stop it ma'am!" Before Lucindia could say another word the guard, he picked his spear up and tapped Lucindia on the shoulder. For all that Lucindia remembered in her first moment in jail, it was blurry.

How was the first chapter? R&R please!


	2. Ragnarok Dies

Moonlight Magnificat

Chapter Two: Ragnarok Dies

Please Review! More reviews the faster I update!

Note: This is future Rune Midgard. Not much technology but its some time after the game of Ragnarok is taken place.

Ragnarok. The Norse term that means the end of the world. I was named after the end of the world. Eon was my friend. He was an intelligent lad that happened to come to that word in his studies. I gripped my silver sword tightly. Today was the Day of Revolution, a day when students from over Rune Midgard take a challenge. If they survive and if they are lucky, they can proceed to become one of the legendary jobs. Many years ago, you could just walk up to the guildmaster of a job (there were the Swordsman, Mage, Merchant, Archer, Thief, and Acolyte jobs) and become one. Then you could train and they'd train you into a secondary job. But one day a group of people went around and destroyed the guilds. Then again that was legend. Now, if you wish to become a secondary job, you must take the challenge of the Magna Dungeon. I polished the magnificent blade and flipped on a helmet. A winged woman flew up and began to scream.

"This is a test of your fighting skills! You will meet friends and conquer and become stronger! You will begin now!" All that was said so fast I ran with the others into the dungeon without even noticing that she told us to begin. Eon ran up besides me with a polished bow in one hand and a blue arrow in the other.

"Special Aquamarine Arrows," Eon told me. "My father made them for me saying they have special liquid and fluid powers." Eon and I ran into the dungeon and the magma rushed into the sky. People began to be warped and the whole dungeon was an aura of blue. I clung on to Eon and we got warped to a place in the dungeon. Eon began to nock an arrow onto his bow. I pulled my shield out from on my back and guarded myself from the heat and spitting lava. Eon ran up a long corridor and the instant he stepped past a burning crack on the floor, the whole bridge of lava-rocks blasted upwards and a large burning bat emerged from the lava. Eon swiftly shot an arrow into the bats head and it dived down and burned on the lava. I smirked and pulled Eon away from the bridge. A whole wave of bats flung themselves on us. Eon yelled in fear and he pulled out a blue dagger.

"Aquamarine dagger," Eon said. "It has the exact same properties as my arrows making it a good choice for these bats!" He swung his dagger and pierced two bats in one. I lifted my sword and sliced furiously. The bats just kept coming from the crevice in the bridge. I swung like mad, hoping to be able to move forward.

"Frost Diver!" a high-pitched voice echoed in the dungeon. Icicles began to rise from the ground and it pierced a handful of bats. A girl emerged from the other side of the bridge as the bats cleared away. She pierced every bat with a well aimed bolt of ice and then faced me and Eon.

"Sorry boys," said the girl, "The prize is that way." She pointed behind us and then we turned.

"Lightning—" began the mage. Eon quickly turned around and sliced the girl around the waist.

"Run towards the prize Rag!" screamed Eon. The girl was still alive and she began to cast spells furiously at Eon. "Run!" I followed Eons instructions and I ran towards the way the girl pointed. There were strange beasts and creatures that I never saw before. As I sliced and diced my way through, I came face to face with a pit. It was very deep and looked like an endless void. At that moment Eon came running with a bag of zeny. His dagger had blood over it and the beautiful blue of the dagger became a bloody magenta. He smiled at me and he pushed me into the pit. I screamed as I plummeted down but Eon was beside me so I was glad.

A glittering pedestal was in that room. There were already several groups who have completed the challenge. Many were gathered around the pedestal but nothing seemed to happen. The winged woman fluttered into the room. Eon polished his dagger and his bow.

"My father told me about this," said Eon, "so get your weapons ready now." I brandished my sword and tapped my shield. The winged woman began to say something. I heard the woman say something very quickly then the pedestal split. She flew away and a giant beast emerged from under the broken pedestal. Many people were screaming. Mages have already begun to cast spells on the rising beast. Eon tugged at my sleeve and we were in the battle. I slowly walked up close towards the broken pedestal and the beasts head emerged from the ground. A large pool of lava circled the beast. I was afraid. He breathed fire at those who came near and incinerated people by the groups. A troop of archers shot the beast accurately in the head but he didn't even budge. Not even many well aimed aquamarine arrows from Eons bow seemed to harm the giant beast. I summed up my courage and tapped my shield. A swirling gemstone in the middle turned a brilliant red and I put it on top of the lava. Using my sword as a paddle, I paddled towards the beast and my sword began to turn red. I immediately pulled it out and I couldn't move any further. Many of the people began to scream and Eon began to yell something at me. The beast moved closer to me. I had nothing to do. I could not slice the beast for I was not close enough and I didn't have a spear on me so I couldn't stab it from afar. I had no choice. I threw my silver sword at the beast striking it true but it did not shriek or scream in terror. It was enraged. It pulled my sword out like a butcher's knife in a table and it chucked it at me. I screamed as my own sword was about to impale me. A blue arrow with a red aura hit the tip of the sword. The hilt came homing towards me. I was glad that Eon did that. I grabbed the hilt and… I fell. The shield tipped to one side and I fell into the magma. I died slowly. It was painful. Acolytes attempted to heal me and Eon tried to hoist me up but my body began to melt sorrowfully in the magma. I closed my eyes and let the pain sink in.

Not too good but its finals week and I can't think! R&R


	3. Sancta Joins a Guild

Moonlight Magnificat

Chapter 3: Sancta joins a Guild

Sancta was in tears when Lucindia was arrested.

"Sire you must understand," Sancta said to the guard, "her eyes are not green! She had purple ribbons not pink!" Sancta made the part about the purple ribbons up but if the light hit the ribbons right, they actually looked purple.

"I'm sorry ma'am but she is a criminal," the guard stated. "I know she is your friend but please do stop lying." Sancta knew she was getting no where. She sighed and tucked her wand in her robes. She pulled out a blue bible with a pink ribbon bookmark. She flipped the book open to where the ribbon marked it and began to read. The guard walked away. She looked over the book and saw where the guard was. He was walking towards Aldebaran market place, the place where you could find the best blacksmiths and alchemists of Aldebaran. There is a lone Clothsmith, a strange person who makes fine clothes out of fine silks. There were awfully a lot of people today. She snapped the bible shut and she marched over to the market place. She conjured up a chair of holy magic and she sat casually on top of it. She reopened her bible and looked over the top while pretending to read. The crimson guard was buying a spear from a blacksmith.

"This is my cue!" muttered Sancta. She snapped her bible shut and she wiped the chair with the bible. The chair disappeared and a sphere of holy energy lingered along the edges of the bible. She flung it at the guard and she ran over to a group of priests sitting on conjured chairs and conjured a chair and immediately sat. She pulled out a pair of reading glasses and put it on her eyes and put on a silver rosary on top of her wooden one. She took the scapular off and folded it up neatly and put it in a small shoulder bag. The guard was advancing towards the priests. She quickly pulled out a single ribbon and tied her hair into a single ponytail. Next, she got out a small circlet but before she could put it on, the guard was there. She flipped her bible open and began to read casually. A shadow passed on top of the book so she summoned a sphere of holy light and began to read casually. She pulled the circlet on as if to pull away spare hairs dangling and obscuring her view.

"Who…" the crimson-armored guard said, "flung holy magic at me!" Sancta tried to look innocent and the priests next to her began to pack up their chairs. Sancta followed suit. She wiped the chair clean with the bible then she shoved the bible in her bag, checked her pocket watch and feinted lateness and ran off. As the guard spoke to the innocent priests, Sancta put everything off and put her scapular back on as she walked away. A man then jumped in front of her.

"Egad!" screamed Sancta. She tried to walk away. The man threw a piece of golden Emperium, a priceless mineral, at Sancta. She caught it single-handed.

"You want me in your guild?" asked Sancta. She laughed.

"You have gut," said the man. "I saw you fire at the man." Sancta looked bewildered.

"Oh did you? How was I?" Sancta laughed as she asked the question. She held onto the Emperium and walked towards the Aldebaran church.

"You're in!" yelled the man. Sancta were shocked.

"I never said--" began Sancta.

"I'm Lucius, the guildmaster." Lucius said. Sancta grinned and drew her wand and walked slowly away.

"Its proper to shake your guildmaster's hand!" yelled Lucius. Sancta whipped around and faced Lucius.

"I don't really have the time right now so please stop," said Sancta.

"This is the great and amazing leading guild of Aldebaran, the Tower," said Lucius. He grabbed Sancta's hand and shook it wildly. An alchemist leaped from the roof. She smiled at Sancta.

"Hello, I am Maria," said the alchemist. She waved her hand at Sancta. Sancta froze. She took her silver rosary off tucked it in her bag and walked away. She conjured a chair, wiped it, and then fired at Lucius. Lucius was screaming as the sphere of light collided into his face and Maria winced. Sancta softly smiled, tucked her bible back into the bag and walked away. Loki give some manners to that man!

R&R please!


	4. Lucindia Meets the End of the World

Moonlight Magnificat

Chapter 4: Lucindia meets the End of the World

Note: From now on the name in the beginning of the chapter means that person POV.

I am sick and tired. I walk around in my unbarred but magically walled cell and it is a living Hel. Skadi has 'blessed' this idiotic place so the whole place is frosted over. Sadly, I don't have any extra clothes in my bag, only the bikini I am wearing now. I dig in my bag and find a tattered mantle. Better than nothing. I put the mantle on and dump everything in my bag out.

_CRASH!_

Damn! My potions! Those were pricey whites! Amidst everything I dumped, I find jellopies, clovers, and an amethyst. There was nothing do so I sprawled the jellopies out in a circle and placed clovers on them like a necklace. The white potions dyed the jellopies white and the amethyst turned into a faint shade of pink. I chucked the amethyst at a wall and I put the clover necklace around my neck. It made me feel very superstitious.

BOOM!

A crash and a boom… Not a pretty sight. A boy without a leg and some of his flesh appeared in front of me. I took my necklace off.

"Be gone dead spirit!" I shouted. I wiggled the necklace at the boy.

"I… I'm alive… But no leg… No flesh?" the guy said. I stopped wiggling my necklace. I picked up the amethyst.

"O Holy Spirit of February (I think…)! Conjoin with clover and jellopy and exorcise this spirit thee!" I said a lame rhyme and held the amethyst up threateningly. It lost its pink hue and became normal but that was it. I actually did some magic without being a mage though. I deserve a pat on the back. Suddenly, a bright flame lit up on the tip of the amethyst. I dropped it with a shriek. It was sort of like a nice bonfire though. It warmed up my chilly cell. I grabbed a trunk and touched the flame with it. I began to add branches and tore off some clovers so I could strengthen the fire. Then I took a quick look at _A Beginners Guide to Magick: How to Protect thee with Magick_and I looked up Exorcism. That actually was a real spell but I actually needed Dragon Pi (Korean for 'blood.') not jellopy but close enough. The true effects were supposed to be flames of 'dragon' (I never believed in the author, Sorcera Nibeama, ever) consuming the 'flesh' of the spirit.

As I strengthened the flame, I smiled at the freaky corpse. Freaky.

"So you aren't dead?" I asked the boy.

"No," replied the boy.

"What are you then?"

"Alive"

"You don't look alive"

"But I am"

"You don't _look_ alive"

"But I AM alive"

"What happened to you?"

"When I _looked _alive, I took the job challenge—"

"Never heard of it"

"You haven't? Then how are you a dancer?"

"Academies"

"Academies?"

"What I said didn't I?"

"There are academies!"

"Yes there are…"

"There ARE!"

"Whoa dude, you practicing being an Echo or what?"

"There were academies and I lost a leg and my flesh for this!"

"You lost a leg for a secondary job?" I began to laugh. The boy stared at me blankly.

"I died… But why I am I here?" the boy asked questionably.

"This is a jail, sometimes used as the Resurrection Port," I explained. "The Resurrection Port is a place where you die from an event or something so you aren't really dead but you are. Make any sense?" The guy just nodded silently. I sighed.

"First of all," I began, "What's your name?" The boy smiled.

"Ragnarok," he said. "Ragnarok Izelphyr."

"I am Lucindia Prescorte," I said. "Nice to meet you."

Lucindia meets Ragnarok! What will happen next? Will Sancta ever meet Lucindia again with her Tower guild? Or will Ragnarok escape alone and abandon Lucindia in Skadi's jail cells?

Tune in for the next chapter

I always wanted to do that… Well R&R please


	5. Blessings of Friendship

Moonlight Magnificat

Chapter 5 – Blessings of Friendship

Really extra long note: Oh my gosh. I haven't been using FanFiction for the past two years due to relaxing over the summer after the 4th chapter (I went traveling) then I forgot about all my fanfic activity for the whole of last year . Sorry for the 2 year (almost) hiatus for people who read this…. I really didn't mean to. Really big apologies to my reviewers, readers, fans, and 'come-across-ers' for I truly am sorry… Hopefully you guys'll still read it and I'll try to update chapters once a week (or maybe faster, I have lots of time on my hands now ;;) now to make up.

Once again, sorry!!!

Additional Note: The whole name in-front of chapter that person's POV thing really bothered me , so yeah I'm just gonna write "Character POV." Also, by a name of a store or and NPC is probably someone/some-place you've never heard of, because I made up these stores . Thanks and sorry!

Re-disclaimer: (This disclaimer is valid for all the other chapters to come after this) I do not own Ragnarok Online, Gravity does. Awesome job Gravity! Keep it up.

"So…. Ragnarok?" Lucinda asks. "What brings you here to my sad and gloomy cell?" She walked right up to the invisible wall and put her hand on it. Her bangles chimed as she daintily scratched her head with the other.

"Well like I said, I died," Ragnarok said, slightly miffed. "And… I don't know how to go back…" Ragnarok flushed. He never knew he could be embarrassed (people always called him cold and emotionless, maybe this was a breakthrough!) but this time, he was.

"Oh that's easy stuff!" Lucinda said with a wave of her hand. She reached into her bag and pulled out an oddly-shaped leaf and a small, colorful wing.

"Basically, you eat this leaf, and then squeeze the wing (be careful not to crumple it!), and you'll teleport you to wherever you were before!" Lucinda explained. Ragnarok's face brightened, he could get out of this mess finally! But he could see a loophole.

"Umm… how do—"

"Wait!" Lucinda suddenly shrieked. Some prisoners shuffled slightly in their cells, Lucinda guessed their walls weren't exactly soundproof. "You died after an event right?" Ragnarok nodded. "Well, then walk up to that guard over there and tell him you want out!" Lucinda said with a flourish. She put the leaf and the wing back into the bag. "Oh and tell him to get me out too… you know, just as an afterthought," she added as he turned away.

"Thanks a lot!" Ragnarok said and he started to run to the guard.

"What! You're seriously gonna leave without me!" Lucinda screamed at him. He ran through a magical door, which is only opens on the inside. Lucinda sighed and she stamped on her amethyst flame. When the flame extinguished, the jewel exploded with a small boom.

"Well that's… weird," Lucinda muttered. She was wondering how Sancta was. A rosary hung from her bag. It was embellished with small false jewels and plated with gold. On the edges, it said _"Justice prevails_."

"Oh, really?" Lucinda said as she tossed her bag aside. But suddenly, she remembered Sancta saying something while she gave that gift to her.

FLASHBACK

_One year ago…_

Comodo Dance Festival-

Lucinda did one more half-turn and fell to the floor, finishing her dance routine. People applauded and wolf-whistles rang from the crowd. Lucinda bowed and went off stage.

"Lucinda!" Sancta said. She had a trinket in her hand and a rose in the other. She handed them both to Lucinda who embraced her in joy.

"Congratulations in becoming a dancer!" she said.

"It was pretty hard… but fun!" Lucinda replied with a great smile on her face.

"As a gift, I'm gonna give you this rosary," Sancta said. "If you're ever in trouble, or ever in need of justice, speak to the rosary and Forseti will bless you!"

"Ahh, I don't believe in this kind of stuff Sancta!" Lucinda said with a wave of her hand. "I'll take it anyway though."

END FLASHBACK

"The rosary!" exclaimed Lucinda. She crawled over to the rosary and put it up against her cold lips. She took a deep breath, then started to think about what she was gonna say.

"Right, well Mr. God, I've been wrongly accused because I look like this girl who committed a crime, right? Well I didn't commit the crime, and I even look different and stuff, but I'm in jail now, right? Well, my friend gave me this rosary as a gift, and it says that justice will prevail, right? Well, I need some help Mr. God of Justice please?" Lucinda said to the rosary. She closed her eyes and began to think about being back in the city with Sancta and her other friends.

Suddenly, the magical jail-cell wall slowly disintegrated, turning into a phial of liquid. Lucinda gasped, thanked Mr. God, and shoved everything into her bag. She slung the bag across her shoulder, and snuck out of jail.

Lucinda ran outside, smelling the fresh breeze of morning dew on the grass.

"ALDEBARAN!!!" she screamed as she ran by the post-office to buy some sheets of paper called "Private-Messages," which were enchanted slips of paper that gets sent instantly to the recipient. She wrote on a slip, "_to Sancta, I'm out of jail now! Send me a PM if you want to meet with me!"_ and the paper flew up into the air, and shot off somewhere. Almost instantly, another slip of paper appeared into Lucinda's hands.

"_Meet me at the coffee shop, -Sancta" _

The Coffee Shop-

Sancta wondered, curious about how Lucinda escaped the prison, as she stirred her coffee with a peppermint stick. Right when she was about to sip her coffee, a cloaked man walked in and grabbed Lucinda by the arm. She dropped her coffee cup, spilling hot fluid all over the floor.

"Lucius wants you," the man said. Sancta pulled out a mace and started to swing it down on the man, but a cold shiver went through her body and she froze. The cloaked man dragged the frozen Sancta out of the coffee shop and the wedding ring on his hand reverberated a blue light, and Sancta and the man disappeared.

Hmm… Sort of short! Sorry once more and please R & R!


End file.
